


4:43 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll defeat you for hurting my daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a creature after he glanced at scratches on Supergirl's arms.





	4:43 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll defeat you for hurting my daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a creature after he glanced at scratches on Supergirl's arms and worried about her.

THE END


End file.
